Crystal Hearts
by Bellemorte21
Summary: Saya awakens in Haji's loving arms, and they have a bright future ahead of them. However, a new power has surfaced and new chevaliers are making themselves known. Saya and Haji will have to explore a society, and other possibilities, they had never imagined possible.
1. A Heartbeat

_ **I do not own Blood+ or any of the characters, although Haji makes me wish I did.**_

_It is almost time._

The breeze carried with it the scent of cherry blossoms and ocean air as it danced through the foliage of the trees in Okinawa. The shifting leaves revealed the city lights in a diamond-like twinkling display. The setting sun cast brilliant hues of crimson, gold, sapphire and indigo as it sank slowly below the ocean-filled horizon. The pristine pearlescent beach seemed to glow with the rising of the moon highlighting the lone figure dressed in black, staring off into the distance.

The man was tall, dressed all in black except for the white of his silken shirt. He carried a large black case over one shoulder, which was adorned in long, graceful sweeps of silver filigree. His hair was so black that the moon cast blue highlights throughout his tresses, and it was pulled back to the nape of his neck by a deep blue ribbon. A few tendrils escaped the gathering to caress the lines of his patrician features, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to hold a world of secrets as he gazed upon the rising of the luminous moon.

The heartbeat resounding in Haji's ears had been slowly, over the past few days, increasing in pace. A sure sign that the awakening was approaching. He was always aware of the exact moment she opened her eyes.

The last time she awoke had been agony for him, because he couldn't find her. Red shield had hidden her away from him as punishment for him breaking ties after the Vietnam episode. He was still ashamed of his cowardice that night in Vietnam, in the face of his queen's anger, and his capitulation in allowing Red Shield to force her to awaken early merely because her absence caused him intense pain.

He had been battered by her confusion and fear upon awakening this last time without him, and the only thing that allowed him to maintain his sanity as he searched desperately for her had been the fact that, over time, her distress had lessened.

Haji knew where she slept this time, his only regret was his absence from her side when she had finally succumbed to slumber. He had been trapped under the rubble at the MET in New York city for weeks after the explosion. He had been working his way through the crushing rock slowly, and by the time he was finally able to claw himself free of the crushing darkness, he had felt Saya finally close her eyes for the last time that awakening.

The feeling of Saya's sleep overtaking her always filled Haji with a feeling of desolation and loss. This time had been even more difficult. He had finally found the strength to express his true feelings to Saya, and cradle her in his arms, as he had often fantasized about doing. The press of her petal soft lips, and her sweet fresh taste, had followed him these last 30 years as he struggled to press on till her next awakening.

Now, the awakening was quickly approaching, and the thought of Saya was causing a sweet ache of longing in Haji's chest.

_It is almost time. _

The frantic rhythm of a distant heartbeat called to him incessantly, and his waiting was almost, blessedly, over.

Haji turned away from the rippling moonlit path in the water and began to make his way back to the family tomb where Saya was beginning to awaken. He raced along pathways and buildings, finally leaping onto rooftops in order to run faster. His passing by was invisible to the multitude of humans passing below, and a trail of blue was left in his wake that would have only been visible to others of his kind.

He finally reached the top of the stairs leading to where Saya was resting when he was forced to come to a stop. A man stood in his path, dressed in a pale gray suit with hair the disturbing color of liquid silver. It seemed to flow like mercury in long waves that brushed the tops of his broad shoulders. His eyes were a startling lavender color that were set off exquisitely by his dark sooty lashes and his pale luminous skin. It was easy to see the lean athletic build through the cut of the suit.

He was also a chiropteran.

Haji quickly palmed one of his many daggers. He could sense immediately that the being in front of him was not only a chiropteran, but a chevalier as well, and one Haji had not encountered before. He had not seen another of his kind since the last battle with Diva, and his chevalier instincts were in an uproar with this beast being so close to his queen's resting place.

"I mean you no harm," the man stated quietly, holding his open hands away from his body in a recognizable peaceful gesture.

"You are chevalier to the Red Queen, are you not?" The strange man continued.

Haji remained mute and watched the being in front of him for any sign of hostile intent.

"My name is Mikhail. I was sent to seek out the Red Queen and her chevaliers upon her awakening. Does she rest here?" Mikhail shifted slightly to move closer to the stone door he was standing in front of leading to the crypt. Suddenly his arm was pinned to the nearest wall with the blade of a dagger still singing from its' flight. The red gem in the hilt glittered fiercely in the moonlight.

Mikhail glanced over his shoulder at Haji with a small smile on his lips. "I am, indeed, gratified to learn that the Red Queen's chevalier guards her so well." He turned back to face Haji fully and calmly removed the dagger, casually flicking it back to embed in the stone near Haji's feet in a lightning fast move.

"Again, I mean you, nor the Red Queen, any harm. Rest assured I am not associated with the last Blue Queen in any way, and it is imperative that I speak with your queen, with both of you actually." Mikhail reached into his suit jacket's interior pocket and pulled out an envelope with a silver wax seal. "I know that you both have been through a trying time, and I know you are anxious to be with your queen. I ask only that you read this letter and contact us at a more appropriate time."

Mikhail gently set the envelope on the ledge beside him, being careful to keep his actions slow and methodical as Haji was ready to act upon the slightest hint of hostile movement.

"Until a better moment," Mikhail murmured quietly. He then crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed slightly before disappearing with a gust of wind.

Haji remained in place for a few seconds as the wind died down. He slowly re-sheathed his daggers as he sensed the chiropteran presence moving farther and farther away. He moved toward the stone door of the tomb and gazed down at the envelope solemnly.

_Where did that chevalier come from? Should I go after him and destroy any possible threat to Saya? _

Haji shook these thoughts off as he resolved to take care of his queen here and now, the rest of the world would have to wait. She was waking up. He would just be sure to move her immediately to a different location, to ensure her safety, until she was fully awake.

He picked up the envelope and placed it in his coat pocket. Finally, Haji placed his hand against the stone door and pushed, seemingly without any effort, until the opening was wide enough for him to slip through, and then he gently slid the door closed behind him.

As the darkness surrounding Haji in a swath of cool silence, his eyes began to adjust with the aid of the soft rose glow emanating from the corner of the room where Saya rested. The cocoon was floor to ceiling in height, at least seven feet tall, with strands of what looked like webbing branching out to anchor the cocoon securely in an upright fashion. The rose glow radiated from the center of the cocoon outward, in time to the heartbeat echoing in Haji's ears.

Haji approached the cocoon reverently and slowly raised a trembling hand to rest it upon the delicate, silky surface. His eyes slid closed and his breath left him in a quiet shuddering sigh, as his face relaxed into lines of obvious relief.

Haji leaned forward to rest his forehead against the smooth strands of silk, "I am here Saya. I have missed you."

His thumb caressed the side of the cocoon gently as he absorbed the comfort of being so close to her. During Saya's sleep, he would often return to her when the agony of separation became too much. He would rest against the side of her cocoon and allow the slow, steady heartbeat to lull him into the closest he has ever come to sleep since becoming a chevalier.

As the last words slipped past his lips, Haji heard the heartbeat increase its' pace, almost reaching a normal rhythm. Suddenly, there was a slight rustling sound as the cocoon suddenly glowed a brilliant ruby red, highlighting the body of the young girl inside with exquisite detail. Haji felt the breath leave his lungs in a sudden rush, as he gazed upon the beloved silhouette he had not seen for 30 years.

The ache in his chest grew sharper due to the tide of affection and love he was finally experiencing after several lifetimes of suppression. His next breath caught in his throat as he felt a hand press against his own through the silken strands, the hand matching up almost like they were on opposite sides of a pane of opaque glass. His heart raced in time with hers now, as her finger pierced her protective webbing to link with his own.

Haji watched with patience and great anticipation as she slowly fought her way through the shimmering fibers to finally rest against his chest struggling to catch her breath. Her luminous eyes glowed a ruby red, and her hands continued to clutch the lapels of his jacket frantically ,while her muscles trembled from the exertion of utilizing them for the first time in 30 years.

Haji's eyes slid closed briefly to fully appreciate the feeling of Saya's body pressed tightly against his own. She felt as if she had been made to fit him and he could barely contain the tremors of ecstasy trying to make themselves known throughout his body.

"Saya...," Haji whispered softly against the raven fall of her silken tresses. Her hair fell in glorious waves to mid calf. Curling black tendrils curled around Haji's fingers, and he embedded his hands in the glorious mass, clutching fistfuls of hair to his face in an effort to bask in its scent and silkiness. His control over his emotions almost fracturing with the contact, he had never had such difficulties before, but he suspected that his admission of love before her slumber had opened the floodgates, so to speak.

Haji put a tight rein back on his emotions and began to stroke her hair soothingly, waiting eagerly for what he knew was about to come.

Suddenly he felt Saya's fingers tighten on his lapels, her nails slightly scratching through the silk of his shirt to the skin that lay beneath, sending a thrill of quickly suppressed pleasure up and down Haji's spine in a tingling rush. His breath hitched in his throat briefly as he felt Saya nuzzle into the nook between his shoulder and his neck. Her hands moved to pull aside his collar and she brushed her lips softly, and slowly back and forth across his pulse.

Saya's vision was shrouded in crimson, the color so bright that it obscured everything else. The weakness trembling through her muscles was debilitating, and she would have fallen if not for the steadying, strong arms that surrounded her, or the tall body, and firm chest she was cradled gently against. She felt gentle hands stroking her hair soothingly, and then something else demanded her attention.

The sound of a steady heartbeat, not her own, thundered in her ears. She could hear the rush of blood through vessels and veins, and she could smell the luscious bouquet of coppery ambrosia. The wondrous scent was close, very close, and it triggered a hunger response that throbbed in her delicate fangs in time to the steady pulse...not far now.

Saya reached up to pull aside the fabric that was muting that wonderful, pulsing aroma, and she leaned forward to rub her lips gently back and forth across the supple warmth of skin. The sound of a quick intake of breath reached her ears as she opened her mouth to caress the source of the delicious aroma with brief delicate flicks of her tongue.

Finally, Saya could wait no longer, her reason swallowed within the red haze of hunger, and she sank her teeth into the luscious offering. She delighted in the flow of candied copper that flooded into her mouth in warm spurts and she swallowed greedily, making a seal with her mouth to create a suction and drink more and more.

Haji's eyes slid closed as he felt Saya's teeth finally sink deeply into his flesh. He tightened his arms around her slight frame, and lowered them both down to kneel upon the stone floor before his legs succumbed to the bliss engulfing him at feeling his queen feeding so voraciously.

Saya's arms were wrapped tightly around Haji's neck and her body shifted against him restlessly as she quietly devoured his life force, and strained to get closer still.

His breath shuddered out of his chest roughly at the feel of her curled so close against him. The awakening, and only a handful of moments of desperate need, were the only times he was allowed to be to this close to her. Haji relished every moment, filing away the physical responses and the emotional impacts for future savoring in private .

They had shared a kiss, during Saya's last period of activity, that had played a part in shattering the carefully constructed barriers he had built to shield Saya from the secret longings of his heart. He was her servant, and her chevalier, and the feelings were inappropriate. However, he was hoping that this time it would be different.

Haji wanted, desperately, to revisit the beautifully, timid kiss they had exchanged at the MET. His ruminations over the years had constantly brought him back to that moment in time, flooding him with memories of petal soft trembling lips, the moist haven of her mouth, and her exquisite taste. However he had already resigned himself to be patient. He had waited over two hundred years to experience his love and he was determined to wait as long as needed. This was not really a hardship when he considered he had not thought her love possible at all, until that desperately sweet kiss.

Diva and her chevaliers were gone, and the war was over, so an actual future could now be considered.

Haji's mind briefly flashed back to a pair of lavender eyes of the man who called himself Mikhail, but he was once again distracted by the shifting of Saya's body against him.

Saya gently withdrew her fangs from the skin of Haji's neck, the movement barely acknowledged by a slight shiver from his body, and a flexing of the fingers twined in her hair. She leaned her forehead to rest against the smooth, warm skin of his neck and allowed the myriad of images, memories, and emotions, that were stored in her chevaliers blood, to roll over and through her.

_Joel's compassionate eyes...Solomon's arms around her...Diva's magnificent voice_

_ Kai's quick anger...Riku's warm heart...George..father...Blue Roses_

_ Phantom's tragic obsession...Blood, so much blood! No! Father, don't die!_

_ Haji's small smile, "I have always loved you." Always...always...always...the ceiling, NOOOO!_

Saya released a small cry in her trance as she relived her memories of Haji's death.

Haji remained silent, merely tightening his arms around his precious charge and rocking her gently to offer what comfort he could. His heart clenched in his chest at the sound of her cries, but it was necessary to ensure she regained all of her memories.

"Haji!" Saya cried suddenly as she jerked herself out his arms, and blinked her eyes to finally begin clearing the red haze that overshadowed her world. Diamond-like tears trembled on her lashes briefly before tracing crystal rivers down the curve of her cheek bones.

Haji drew her gently back into his arms, brushing his fingertips softly over the glittering tear trails. "Saya," he whispered heatedly against the nape of her neck as his thumb swept away the precious tears, drawing her stricken gaze back up to gaze upon his face.

Saya let out a soul shattering cry as she threw her arms around Haji's neck. The depths of her sorrow given evidence through the violent sobs wracking her seemingly fragile body. She crawled, and burrowed, as close as she could get to his warmth, pulling her legs up so that she was curled tightly into his lap. He held her, while gently stroking her hair and continuing his rocking motion, waiting for her sobs to subside.

Her sobs continued unfettered until she fell back into an exhausted normal slumber. The tracks of her tears still glittering like gems on her exquisite visage. Haji gently rested his forehead against her own, breathing in her warmth and vitality, before gracefully regaining his feet, being careful not to disturb her as she cuddled deeper into the cradle of his arms.

He moved the entrance of the crypt and laid her briefly on the stone in order to removed his jacket. He delicately wrapped her naked body within the warm folds of his coat, and he heard the crackle of the mysterious letter as he reached to gather the bundle of Saya back into his arms.

His brow furrowed slightly at the ramifications of this letter, and Saya's reaction to the possibility of a new chiropteran presence, to the possibility of a new threat. Haji shook off the morose thoughts and refocused on his queen. The most important thing to be done at the moment was to relocate Saya and tend to her awakening, beyond that nothing else mattered. They would deal with the disquieting turn of events when Saya was more coherent.

Haji returned his cello case to his shoulder and cradled Saya closer as he left the crypt and sped off into the darkness. He was mindful to monitor his surrounding s for possible threats. His path across the rooftops of the city was briefly traced by the cobalt blue hue inherent in chevalier movement.

The glowing blue trail reflected briefly in the violet eyes of his silent observer. Mikhail smiled briefly from his place in the shadows within the trees. He turned and disappeared in another gust of wind, intent on reporting to his queen the recent news.

Saya was awake at last.

**I hoped you enjoyed my first foray into this world. Reviews are love.**


	2. Haunting Memories

**I would like to give a quick thanks to everyone who had begun this journey with me. I appreciate your interest and reviews, and I hope you enjoy a deeper foray in my imagination.**

**Remember, I do not own Blood Plus and I lament that fact every day.**

The wind gusted across the manicured gardens of the Russian property, scattering leaves and discarded flower petals in its' wake. The rustling leaves and creaking boughs of the surrounding trees announcing his arrival in their own language. Mikhail seemed to coalesce from the darkness and furious wind currents as he entered through the doorway leading into the mansion.

The soft click of shoes on marble echoed throughout the arched entry way of the mansion, the high ceilings adding richness of tone to each step. The golden walls, polished banisters and mahogany panels provided a warm feeling, as they were washed in the light of the gleaming crystal chandelier hanging overhead. The gold veins interspersed throughout the white marble also gleamed in the light, mimicking the sparkling crystals above. Entrance into the house always felt like you were literally walking into a warm, welcoming light.

A musical laugh, similar to wind chimes in a summer breeze, danced through the air to tantalize the hearing of the approaching chevalier. Mikhail could not help but smile in response to his Queen's obvious joy as he pushed open the drawing room doors and entered the room.

Alexandria sat in the chaise close to the fireplace with her second chevalier, Dimitri, lounging at her feet. They were playing with a small white kitten who could not seem to catch the feather they dangled before it, despite its best efforts. The kitten had just completed another accidental summersault, causing a generous peel of laughter to burst from Alexandria, and a deep chuckle to rumble from Dimitri, when Mikhail walked into the drawing room.

As always, the sight of the Amber Queen stole the breath from Mikhail as he gazed upon her beauty. She was golden, from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. Her slender 5'4" frame was adorned in a floor length gown that had an empire waist and fitted sleeves. It was a fairly simple cut, made extraordinary by the metallic gold fabric and the diamond encrusted square neckline. Her golden curls were pulled back from her face by two bejeweled combs, and the rest of the luxurious mass fell in a waterfall of golden silk down her back to just above her knees. Her sun-kissed skin seemed to radiate her health and vitality, but her most captivating feature, was her eyes. Her eyes were like amber colored stained glass, and they would grow brighter or darker with her mood, like the rising and the setting of the sun.

Alexandria's eyes brightened at Mikhail's entrance, and he bowed slightly with one arm crossed over his chest, "Your servant, My Lady."

She jumped up with a sound of exaltation and ran into his arms. Mikhail chuckled softly against the nape of her neck at her enthusiasm ,and, with her safely cradled in his arms, swung her in a circle, relishing the decadent sounds of her laughter. He finally came to a halt and allowed her to slide back down his body, accepting her delicate, sweet kiss along the way.

"Well that is just fabulous Mikhail, I had finally convinced her to sit and rest for a moment and now you have gone and excited her all over again," Dimitri grumbled good naturedly from his reclined position in front of the chaise.

If the queen had the coloring of the sun, and Mikhail the coloring of a moonlit night, then Dimitri was the darkness itself. His raven black hair was cut short, but brushed the top of his neck and ears in loose waves. His dusky skin complimented his black eyes, and his tall frame was heavily muscled.

"Oh stop it Dimitri," she giggled. "You act as though I am an invalid."

"Now, My Lady, we are entitled to fuss over you a bit during this time," Mikhail murmured against the fall of her hair, "You should sit back and enjoy the shower of affection and adulation."

"My thanks, Mikhail," Dimitri sniffed at the Queen in mock affront.

Alexandria giggled once more and then sobered enough to regard Mikhail with intense curiosity. "You have returned earlier than I anticipated. Were you able to locate them?"

"I was, indeed, My Queen. Saya has awakened." Mikhail lightly kissed her on the forehead and stepped back as she began pacing in her excitement.

Dimitri rose gracefully to his feet, "You are sure?" he demanded.

"Yes, however, her chevalier was most insistent that I not disturb her." Mikhail smiled ruefully as he lightly fingered the tear in his sleeve where the dagger had pierced through.

Dimitri quickly closed the distance between them to grasp his arm and study the tear intently. "He dared to attack you?" Dimitri queried, his voice dipping into a low growl, a golden flame sparking in the depths of his eyes.

Mikhail pulled his arm away gently, "He made no aggressive movements, he merely defended his Queen's resting place from an unknown chevalier. The same as we would have done in his place."

This seemed to appease Dimitri and he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of the logical assessment.

Alexandria stopped her pacing and returned to her place in front of Mikhail. Her small hand came up to trace his jaw line, instantly commanding his full attention. He clasped her delicate fingers gently and brushed a light kiss against the center of her palm.

"Did you relay my request? Did he accept?" she asked quietly as shivers trailed up and down her spine, while Mikhail continued to nuzzle her hand.

"Actually, he didn't say anything. Not one word." he whispered the last into her palm. "However, I believe he will relay the request to his queen. I left your letter for them, and I suspect it is only a matter of time before they respond. We will just have to be patient."

Alexandria pulled away again, and Mikhail reluctantly released her hand after one last kiss. She moved to stand before the large picture windows that graced one side of the room, gazing out into the lightening world beyond. The light from the rising sun caused her gown to take on the appearance of molten gold, and the diamonds in the neckline reflected the light in a dazzling display of rainbows throughout the drawing room.

She looked over her shoulder at Mikhail pensively, "As much as I need you close during this time Mikhail," and she lay her hand lovingly over the small rounding of her stomach, the only indication of her condition, "I will need you to return to Okinawa and await their response. Give them a week or so to decide on their own, and then press our request again."

Mikhail walked over to her and tilted her chin up with the delicate pressure of his hands, and placed a light kiss on her lips as his thumbs brushed her delicate ears in a loving caress. He backed up and bowed slightly with his arm, once more, crossed over his chest, "As My Queen wishes."

He glanced over at Dimitri, "guard our precious gem well, my brother."

"With my very life," Dimitri vowed.

With one last lingering glance at Alexandria, Mikhail turned and left the manor, vanishing with the wind again to begin the journey back to Okinawa.

Alexandria returned to gaze out the window after Mikhail's departure and Dimitri came up behind her to enfold her in the comfort of his arms. "They have been left alone for far too long, I wonder how they have managed all these years," she whispered in quiet contemplation.

The elegant manor house was the perfect sanctuary for Saya to complete her awakening. It was away from the bustling city, and was peaceful, quiet and restful. The house was cast in earthly tones of beige and taupe with a burgundy tiled roof that glimmered like scales in the early morning sun, which was just beginning to creep over the horizon. The manor's sprawling layout, tiled roof, and various levels contributed to the illusion of a giant dragon rising from the trees that blanketed the property. The sweet scent of flowers from the various courtyards and gardens, and the salty ocean air combined with the roll and hiss of the ocean waves on the nearby beach, completed the serene setting.

Haji dropped silently onto the verandah just outside the master suite, his knees bending gracefully to absorb the impact of the landing without disturbing Saya from her dream laden sleep. Over the next few days, she would tire easily, and her dreams would help her put together the jagged memories she had absorbed from his blood, making a complete picture and timeline for her to remember. His eyes briefly grazed over her elfin features, so beautiful and innocent in her sleep. His eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on the bow shape of her satin lips. He slid the door open and entered into the darkened interior before closing the door quietly behind him.

An enormous king bed dominated the room. The headboard, and various bureaus throughout the room, gleamed warmly with their cherry wood finish even in the muted light of the sun through the curtains.

Haji laid Saya upon the white down bedspread, which puffed up to envelope her in a cloud of softness, into which she could snuggle deeper. He startled slightly when he leaned down to place her on the bed, because her arms had snaked around his neck in her sleep, tugging him closer to her and making it impossible for him to pull away. He gently reached up and disengaged her hands from around his neck, and giving in to his incredible need for once, placed a warm kiss on the fingers of each hand before crossing her arms over her chest. She murmured his name quietly and drifted deeper into her dreams.

Haji gazed at her for a few moments, simply basking in the reality of her presence, after so long in purgatory without her. A small smile curved his lips when she mumbled his name yet again and shifted onto her side, curling one of her hands under her face, the other stretching across the bed toward him as if she was reaching for him, even in this unconscious state. He glanced away quickly when he noticed that his coat had parted to reveal a line of smooth satin skin from the center of her chest down to her navel. His emotions were still swamping him with needs and demands, and he thought it best to distract himself before he succumbed to the dishonorable thoughts racing through his mind.

He knew that when she roused herself from her exhausted slumber she would be extremely hungry, so he quit the room in order to prepare her a large repast. As he moved about the kitchen, he thought briefly, and discarded the idea, of informing Kai of her awakening immediately.

Haji had studiously avoided Kai, the twins, and the Red Shield over the past few decades. He had not wanted to intrude on Kai's new family, and he had never quite forgiven Red Shield for their disastrous experiment with Saya in Vietnam. Of course, he had not forgiven himself for that particularly bloody event either. Haji knew it was only a matter of time before someone discovered Saya's absence from the tomb. Based on his last unexpected encounter with Kai, he just hoped he would have time to prepare her before Kai's difficulties and demands overwhelmed her...

_7 Years Earlier_

_ Haji finished tying the royal blue ribbon about the stem as he approached the summit of the massive stairway leading to the_ _where Saya rested. The delicate rose, entwined with his blue ribbon, was in full bloom, and a beautiful shade of pink. Saya's favorite color. The rose was similar to the blooms he would bring to her daily at the zoo, back during the times of happiness. Before the blood, death and tears._

_ Haji shook off the morose thoughts and continued his journey up the stairs to deliver his special gift. He was looking forward to being in Saya's soothing presence, and just relaxing to the sound of her heartbeat. His heart already attuning itself to match hers, which rang through his mind in a reassuring rhythm._

_ As Haji finished his climb he was stopped short, a few steps across the landing, by the sight that greeted him._

_ Kai sat on the ground with his back pressed to the door leading to the family tomb where Saya rested. His clothes looking rumpled and slept in, and his red hair was tousled, as if he had run his fingers through it repeatedly. His head was, in fact, bowed into his hands, and a large bottle of liquor, nearly empty, rested beside him on the ground._

_ Seeing Kai in such a beleaguered state caused instant concern for Saya to rise up within Haji. He instantly reached out with his senses to touch his queen, and found her still safe and sound within the confines of her cocoon. Haji's heart unclenched in relief, and he returned his steady gaze back to Kai. What had happened to cause such a reaction?_

_ "Kai," Haji said quietly in an attempt to gain his attention._

_ Kai slowly lifted his head from the cradle of his hands to blearily focus on Haji. His eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious from the tear tracks staining his face that he had been crying._

_ "Haji," Kai whispered hoarsely. He mouth tilted up in a small smirk, and he shook his head in mild amusement at some personal musings. "I knew you were alive. I told her you would be back. I told her not to give up hope for the future."_

_ "What has happened?" Haji inquired softly, his gaze steady upon Kai._

_ Kai laughed humorlessly, "What's happened? Lots, but then you would know that if you stepped out of the shadows every once and a while, and stuck around." Kai reached over and grabbed the liquor bottle, taking a swig of the last remaining dregs, "You know, I am starting to understand what David sees in this stuff."_

_ Haji remained silent and just waited for Kai to elaborate._

_ Kai blew out a breath shakily. "I'm sorry Haji, this is not your fault, I shouldn't take this out on you...this is not your fault."_

_ Kai looked back down between his feet at the ground, and at what appeared to be two pictures. One obviously a little older, it had seams and folds, while the other picture was crisp and unblemished. Both contained two figures wearing caps and gowns in different colors. Haji assumed these were pictures of the twins, although he could not be certain from this distance._

_ "They are aging." Kai whispered softly._

_ Haji went very still. Surely, he had misheard. "What is aging?"_

_ "The twins! Kanade and Hibiki! They are aging!" Kai's voice increased with each declaration until he ended the tirade with a strangled cry. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around himself and rocked slightly._

_ Haji remained silent, and allowed the revelation to wash through him. He now understood Kai's distress. As chiropterans, as well as queens, the twins should have stopped aging while they were young._

_ Kai regained control of his riotous emotions and looked back up at Haji. "Has Saya aged even a little bit over the years?"_

_ Haji shook his head slightly, "No, Saya has always appeared to me as you last saw her."_

_ Fresh tears gathered in Kai's eyes and began to spill over as he looked back down at the pictures. "I don't know what to do. Did I do something wrong in raising them?" he whispered brokenly._

_ Haji understood his concern, but he remained silent, having no comfort to impart. Saya had already stopped aging several decades, if Joel's diary was to be believed, before Haji was brought into her presence. He would be of no help in this matter. He did not have the answers that Kai was so desperately seeking._

_ Kai gave another humorless laugh, "I am sorry to burden you Haji. I think I will return home now." He rose to his feet unsteadily and would have fallen if Haji had not moved to steady him with a hand on his shoulder._

_ "Do you need assistance?" Haji asked gently._

_ "No, no," Kai repeated distractedly. "You were on your way to Saya. I don't want to take that from you, I know how her absence must eat at you."_

_ Kai weaved on his feet once more and Haji caught him as he passed out. He then lifted him in his arms and turned away from where he most wanted to be in order to return Saya's brother to his home safely._

The circumstances of that chance encounter with Kai were disturbing, but not as disturbing as the request that what would come later.

_2 years later_

_ Haji came to a halt at the top of the stairs leading to Saya, once again, brought up short by the sight that greeted him._

_ This time Kai and Julia stood before him as if anticipating his arrival. He briefly wondered how many nights they had been awaiting his return. Kai's demeanor was improved but there was still the hint of desperation lingering in his eyes. Julia remained the same, professional as always in her tailored suit, and her blond hair slicked back into a tight ponytail._

_ Haji remained silent, waiting for them to speak of whatever had brought them to him._

_ Kai broke the silence first, "Haji, we need your help." He still looked exhausted and gray streaks were beginning to weave their way into the hair at his temples. "Julia is trying to identify what is causing Kanade and Hibiki to age," he began shakily. "We believe that Saya, herself, may hold some of these answers." Kai looked up and met Haji's eyes directly. "We need some new samples from Saya."_

_ "No," Haji responded calmly, not hesitating in his response for even a moment._

_ Julia stepped forward slightly. "Haji we believe that there may be a genetic anomaly that is contributing to the twin's aging process, but until I am able to examine new samples from Saya, I am unable to come to a conclusion without a basis for comparison." Julia remained calm while Kai's face began to flush red with the force of his anger._

_ "No," Haji repeated._

_ "How can you continue to say no?" Kai burst out, unable to maintain his silence. "You are a chevalier, don't you have to help? These are Saya's nieces for crying out loud!" The anger in Kai's voice increased with each syllable._

_ Julia tried to diffuse the situation. " We will not hurt her or disturb her Haji. I will take special care to be as unobtrusive as possible." Julia had now placed a hand on Kai's arm in an effort to temper his rising anger._

_ Haji was overwhelmed by an uncharacteristic surge of anger himself. He would never...never... allow such a risk again._

_ "You will forgive me, Julia, if I do not trust Red Shield to act in Saya's best interests while she sleeps." Haji stated without a change in tone or inflection, but the reproachful accusation was still heard loud and clear. Julia glanced away from Haji. "I will not repeat myself a third time." Haji's face and demeanor remained calm despite the ferocity of his conviction, "and should you decide to press the issue, I will remove Saya immediately."_

_ "I don't understand how you can turn your back on them! Saya would do anything to help Riku's children! I know she would!" Kai growled fiercely._

_ Haji's eyes glittered faintly like chips of ice as he met Kai's eyes. "My only loyalty is to Saya. I will not allow a potential repeat of Vietnam, and Saya would concur. That...is the risk of this foolishness."_

_ Kai paled at the reference to Vietnam, remembering the account clearly from reading Joel's diary._

_ Haji sighed tiredly, and lowered his eyes, "Perhaps you should be content in the knowledge that they are experiencing as close to a normal life as possible, something that Saya has wished for throughout the entirety of her existence." Haji raised his eyes to take in Kai's pale countenance and Julia's calm eyes. "If you will please excuse me. I must attend to Saya."_

_ He brushed past them to approach Saya, and glanced back only once to watch Julia lead Kai gently away. _

Haji had not seen Kai since that last encounter, and the situation disturbed him. However, he would never again fail his Queen during her sleep. He would not risk her sleep being disturbed in any way.

Now that she had finally awakened, Saya was going to have enough to deal with when she learned of the existence of a new group of chevaliers, and he again recalled a flash of lavender eyes and the letter waiting in his coat pocket. She did not need the immediate added pressure from Kai until her memories had been properly restored.

Haji had finished cooking breakfast during his ruminations and he carefully prepared a tray with a wide variety of choices to carry back to the master suite where Saya slept.

As he stepped into the room he was bathed in the pale blue filtered light of the sun shining through the bedroom curtains. He placed the tray of food on the bedside table and moved closer to Saya. She had not appeared to have moved but his coat had gaped a bit more and the generous curve of her alabaster hip was bare to his famished gaze. He gently pulled the coat closed and traced his fingers lightly over the back of the hand she had extended toward him.

He could never quite get over the electrical shock of pleasure her warm, satin skin gave him whenever they happened to touch. He was so focused on the warmth of her skin, and the pulsing rush of life beneath the delicate surface, that he failed to notice when her eyes slowly blinked open.

Saya awoke to a gentle touch on her hand. She blinked slowly and gazed up the long arm into the face of her beloved chevalier. She felt an agonizing pain in her heart at what must surely be a dream, Haji was gone after all. However, as the seconds ticked by, and he remained, his touch causing shivers to race across her skin, she began to hope for the impossible. Then, recent memories began to surface of his loving arms, the decadent taste of his blood, the gentleness of his touch in her hair, and the solid steadiness of his supporting body when she emerged from her cocoon.

Haji inhaled lightly as the hand he had been gently touching slowly shifted over to clasp his own. He raised startled eyes to stare into the deep burgundy pools of Saya's gaze.

"Haji," Saya whispered. She squeezed his fingers briefly, and tentatively reached up to him with her other hand, causing his coat to slip lower across her chest.

Haji lowered himself to kneel at her side in order to allow her to reach him easily, every cell in his body crying out for her, and she gently touched the line of his jaw. He reached up to cup her hand and hold the warmth of her skin against him.

Saya released a shaky breath. "You are real," she whispered brokenly.

"I am," Haji murmured in agreement, his eyes locked with hers, and he answered her tremulous smile with a small one of his own.

**I hope that was not too disjointed of a chapter. **

**I wanted to make several points in this chapter, as well as introduce some new characters, and it took a bit longer to express them than I had originally anticipated.**

**I beg, in advance, to be forgiven for delaying the appearance of Kai in Saya's current awakening, and I promise to focus more on Saya and Haji in the next chapter.**

**I also hope I have raised some interesting questions: Why is this new queen and her chevaliers seeking Saya? What has happened to impact Haji's emotions in a manner so contrary to his normal demeanor even before Saya's awakening (Kai's request)? (And I hope, the most intriguing) Why are the twins aging?**

**Remember, reviews are love. Kiss Kiss**


	3. Reacquainting

** Finally, home sweet home, work crisis averted, new chapter posted. Ahhhh, all is once more right with the world. I really hate work road trips, takes all the fun out of traveling. Ever wish the rest of the world would just stop for a moment so you can catch your breath?**

** I would like to give a quick shout out to Zealith for catching my backwards math last chapter. Yeah...you ever think one thing, and type another? Anyway, all fixed now. **

** Again, special thanks to all who are traveling this path with me. I appreciate your continued interest and reviews.**

The forested area that surrounded the stairway leading to the family tomb was lush with life and brimming with color. Shafts of warm sunlight poured through the varied emerald layers of leaves to splash the forest floor, and nearby stairs, in pools of radiance. Scores of songbirds in vibrant jewel-toned colors trilled to each other from tree to tree, occasionally leaving their perches to participate in joyfully intricate aerial ballets.

A lone figure slowly climbed the stairs with his head tilted in a downward angle, seemingly unaware of the beauty of his surroundings. Kai climbed steadily with his hands in his jean pockets and his gray button up shirt open over the top of his white t-shirt. His wine colored hair, threaded with patches of gray at the temples, glimmered with copper and silver highlights as he passed through each shaft of sunlight.

Kai had resolved to visit Saya every day until her awakening which he knew, in theory, was quickly approaching. He was eagerly anticipating his reunion with Saya, but he was also nervous. He had known Saya for a handful of years before her sleep had claimed her, and he loved her desperately, but the twins were his life now. Saya had almost been relegated to a distant dream within Kai's mind, whereas the twins were a much more tangible reality.

That reality was part of the reason he had reacted so violently to Haji's refusal to help him. However, over the last few years Kai had quietly let his resentment go, coming to the conclusion that Haji, most likely, was struggling with his own internal demons, and he was doing his best in the pain filled void of Saya's absence.

Kai finally reached the top of the stair way and crossed the landing to the entrance of the tomb. The cool interior welcomed him with shadowy arms as he stepped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the soothing darkness.

He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. The cocoon still hung suspended in the corner, but the silken strands of webbing, on the side of the cocoon facing Kai, hung in tatters surrounding a gaping black maw that clearly emphasized the fact that it was now empty. Kai scanned the rest of the room for any sign of Saya, or Haji for that matter, because if Saya was awake then Haji would not be far away.

Kai backpedaled swiftly and pulled the small silver cell phone from his pocket. He dialed quickly and was gratified when David answered on the first ring. "Go ahead," came his gruff greeting.

"She is gone!" Kai yelled.

David sighed heavily over the line, "She is not gone, Kia, she is awake."

"Fine then, Saya is missing! Her cocoon has been torn open but there is no sign of her, or Haji." Kai relayed as he hurried down the stairs,

David stated calmly, "Haji collected her last evening." David was always to the point with his responses, never feeling the need to embellish with explanations, or excuses.

Kai stopped abruptly and leaned against the nearest tree, as his knees weakened briefly at the revelation. "Are you sure? I haven't heard or seen anything of Haji for 5 years." Kai's voice was harsh with the weight of his panic.

"We've been monitoring the tomb for some time now in anticipation of her awakening. So yes, I am certain." David responded.

"Why hasn't he brought her to us then?" Kai demanded raggedly. "I am her brother, I should have been the first one to see her."

David was seemingly unperturbed by Kai's demands, "Give him time to awaken Saya fully. We believe part of Saya's difficulties last time came as a result of her separation from Haji. Once she is fully aware she will, no doubt, ask to see you."

"How much time?" Kai growled, secretly furious with Haji for absconding with Saya to some hidden location, and with David for his indifference to the whole situation.

"As much time as Saya needs," David stated calmly and disconnected the call.

Saya gazed deeply into the shifting blue of Haji's eyes. His eyes were never merely blue, they shifted and changed with his moods, the only indicator of his emotions, and only Saya knew them well. His eyes could be the startling azure color of the Caribbean waters on a bright summer day reflecting his contentment, or the steel blue of the ocean before a storm detailing his concentration, or the sapphire blue of a calm sea at dawn when he was concerned or saddened. Saya never missed the ocean in Haji's presence, because he carried it with him, always.

Currently, his eyes reflected the royal blue of the ocean at dusk, with a few small waves catching golden tips from the light of the setting sun. The same shade that had been present during his confession at the MET, Saya realized. His black brows arched perfectly over his eyes and the sharp angles of his features were brushed by the wispy tendrils of black silk that had escaped the ribbon he wore to hold his hair back.

Her thumb lightly stroked along the supple skin of his cheek. Saya was absolutely fascinated by the warm texture of his skin against her fingertips. During her gently forays back and forth across his jaw line, Haji had begun to gently counter the motion by moving his thumb in soothing circles across the pulse throbbing in her wrist.

Haji reveled in the quiet pleasure of Saya's touch. He watched her burgundy eyes trace over the planes of his face, focusing repeatedly on his eyes and his mouth. The roam of her gaze moving like a physical caress across his senses. She gently tugged her hand free of his and hastily buttoned the coat she wore that had gapped a bit more during her explorations. A becoming blush graced her cheekbones as she looked back up at him.

Saya gazed with fascination at the small smile gracing Haji's lips. Something about this small gesture resonated deeply within Saya's memories. She brought her hand up once more to hover her fingertips just above the softness of his lips, wanted to touch them and ascertain if the smile was real, but held back, not sure if Haji would welcome the touch.

Saya's fingers were so close to his lips that he could taste the heat from her flushed skin. She stopped just short of touching him but he could see the desire in her eyes to continue. Haji moved to gently clasp her hand in his own, once again, and ran the pads of her fingertips slowly back and forth over the softness of his lips. A tremor moved through his body at the sensation and he saw her observe his reaction with intense scrutiny.

"I have missed your smile," Saya whispered taking over the action and touching the slight upturned corners of his mouth.

Haji squeezed her fingers gently in acknowledgement, "Then I shall endeavor to smile for you more often."

A delicate rose colored blush slowly bloomed over her cheekbones as she used her other hand to gently pull Haji up to sit on the bed beside her. Once he was settled she rose to her knees and placed her arms around his neck. Haji quickly placed his hands at her waist thinking to steady her for another feeding, however, she merely leaned her body fully against his own burying her face tentatively in the hollow of his neck just below his ear.

The heat from her body seared through the silk of his shirt and her warm bursts of breath sent slivers of heat straight to his core. An uncontrollable tremor rippled through his muscles and his fingers tightened reflexively on her diminutive waist, and against the small of her back, beneath the living warmth of the curtain of her hair. His chevalier instincts roared up into his mind and demanded more of her.

Saya felt the tremor that shook Haji in her arms, she gave an answering shiver at feeling the strength of his fingers flexing against her, as if he wanted to grasp her even tighter against him. She attempted to lean back in his arms to try and see more of this reaction, when his arms tightened convulsively around her body.

"No," Haji whispered hoarsely, "Please stay."

Haji was fighting the overwhelming burning of desire that was ripping through his consciousness. He had visions of pressing her down against the bed and pressing full length against her while devouring her sweet honeyed mouth and interlacing his fingers through hers to press her hands over her head. He needed to protect Saya, even from himself, but he could not bring himself to release her from his grasp. Not yet. It had been so long since she had reached for him for some reason other than hunger, sorrow or pain. A brief memory of a picnic at the zoo on a bright summer day flashed across his eyes, igniting a warm glow in his chest.

However, reality abruptly intruded at the horror of what he had dared to demand from his Queen, and the improper thoughts that were causing a blue haze to color his vision. Haji reluctantly released Saya from his arms allowing her to pull back slightly to sit on her heels and regard him through the beautiful shadowed crimson orbs of her eyes.

Haji sat gazing at his empty hands resting loosely in his lap. He opened his mouth to apologize and had to swallow before the words could force themselves past the ball of emotions sitting in his throat. "I apologize for my forwardness," he murmured softly.

Saya raised back up onto her knees and gently cupped his face between the softness of her tiny palms. "No, Haji," she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his, " I am the one who is sorry." Her hair fell forward over her shoulders in obsidian sheets to enshroud them in twilight, with the sunlight intruding in small bursts, like starlight, through the intimate warm velvet strands of darkness.

" I am sorry that I have neglected you and your feelings all these years. I am sorry that you have, repeatedly, suffered unimaginable pain on my account, and I am sorry we did not have more time when you said...when you said..." Her breath shuddered across his brow as she came to a choked stumble.

Haji carefully slid his arms back around her waist in an effort to steady her, when truthfully, he could no longer tolerate being so close and not able to touch her. "It is unimportant," Haji whispered against the delicate shell of her ear. "You need only focus on your well-being at this time. We have time to discuss all other concerns when you are more yourself."

"No!" Saya shouted, eyes shooting brilliant embers. "No," she murmured in a softer tone, "this **IS** important." She reached toward him to pull his right arm into her lap, and began to slowly unravel the wrapping that hid his chiropteran claw. She ran her fingers in a light caress across his palm, the chiropteran skin was cool, with the smooth hardness of glass. His eyes watched her fingers move over his hand in a timid exploration. She glanced up briefly and asked, "Can you feel this?"

"Yes," Haji said, fascinated by the patterns of her fingertips over his skin.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, guilt clouding her gaze slightly.

"No." He murmured caught in the enchantment of her liquid gaze.

"You have suffered so much for me, Haji. I at least owe you an answer ." She whispered and raised his clawed hand to cup her face.

Haji's lips parted to respond, but Saya silenced him by softly brushing the fingertips of her free hand once more across his lips. Electrical shocks of pleasure were sparkling across his senses and his blood heated immediately as if called to do so by her touch alone.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "just listen. I need to say this before something or someone else intrudes."

Saya took a deep breath, "I think... no, that is not right... I know, I have loved you for a very long time." She kept her eyes downcast, afraid now to look into his eyes. "I was forced to lock those feelings away. I had to, much as I suspect you had to, in order to function and do what had to be done. I would not have been able to see to Diva's destruction if I had softened my heart to you, but now..."

Saya looked up suddenly and met the ice in his eyes with the flame of hers, " I meant what I said, Haji," she said firmly, "I want to try and live with you...and with the others." She looked down and lowered his hand back into her lap, "if you still want to, that is, 30 years is a long time after all." her voice trembled at the end.

Haji's arms circled her waist gently and he pulled her across his lap so he could hold her closer. He was amazed at the piercing sweetness in his chest caused by her declaration of affection. He pressed a kiss, soft as the brush of a butterfly's wing, to her forehead, "If that is what you truly wish Saya, the I would be delighted to grant your request." he spoke softly with his lips brushing her skin in yet more small velvet kisses.

Saya wrapped her arms around Haji's broad shoulders and burrowed her face against the curve of his neck, inhaling the wonderfully familiar scent of sandalwood from his skin, and the hot rush of crimson delicacy that flowed just below the surface. The sweet perfection of the moment lasted for a few minutes as they rested against each other in utter contentment, and then the moment was broken when Saya's stomach chose to voice it's hunger for solid food. Saya pulled back with a gasp, and a beautiful scarlet blush traveled over her cheeks.

Haji smiled lightly and placed on last kiss on her forehead before setting her back gently to rest against the pillows. He reached over and pulled the tray from the bedside table across her lap. "Perhaps the first thing you need to focus on is your hunger, and then maybe we will explore the house and grounds," he said quietly, eager to show her the house he had purchased her with the inheritance Joel had finally released back to them.

Saya smiled appreciatively, and dug voraciously into the meal laid out before her.

Haji and Saya spent the next week exploring, hand and hand, the manor's gardens and the pristine beach that bordered the property. Saya was beautiful, twirling in the gardens surrounded by the various rose arbors. Morning dew droplets rested on the petals and glittered like gems to emphasize the vivid colors of the roses in velvet reds, blushing pinks, royal purples, golden yellows, and even the sapphire blues of Diva's rose, planted in memory of her tragic life. They also enjoyed time on the beach with Saya skipping through the waves that lapped against the shore, and flexing her delicate toes in the sand of the beach. Haji's heart lightened at the sound of her joy as she rediscovered her love of the ocean.

In the evenings, Haji held her in his arms and they spoke softly about themselves. When more pieces of her memory fell into place and when the painful tears came at the loss of Joel, George, Riku and of countless others, Haji was there to offer his strength in the quiet steadiness of his arms.

They spoke briefly of Kai's concerns for the twins, and Saya's heart bled for the pain and confusion that her brother surely must have experienced over the years. However, she was unable to recall anything that Joel had done raising her that would have accounted for the difference between herself and the twins. She was deeply afraid that she would be of no use to Kai, but she was resolved to help in any way she could.

When Haji described his confrontation with Kai, he was dispassionate in the recollection, but Saya felt his internal conflict and understood the reasoning behind his decision. She embraced him fiercely when he finished his recounting and assured him that he had chosen the correct path. A great tension seemed to release from within him and when he cradled her against his chest she felt him exhale on a long, silent sigh and relax fully against her.

On the sixth day they decided to cut her hair in preparation for entering the world anew and meeting with her family. Haji finished running the brush through the long coils of living silk that flowed and pooled like liquid darkness. When he moved his hand holding the scissors to begin to cut, Saya stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Leave it long Haji, maybe to my waist," Saya murmured softly. "I think I can face myself in the mirror now."

Saya missed the slight smile that played across Haji's lips as he moved to acquiesce to her request. "If that is what you wish," Haji said quietly. He was relieved at this small indicator that she was finally healing after so many years of pain and self mutilation. Her hair was beautiful regardless of how she wore it, but he had always felt saddened at the loss of the long raven locks.

Finally, the time had come to leave their peaceful sanctuary and join the world once more. However, there was one more topic that needed to be addressed before they could meet with Kai. The evening before they had resolved to finally approach Kai, Haji reluctantly retrieved the mysterious letter from his coat pocket one evening as Saya watched curiously.

He moved back to where she reclined before the fire and knelt at her side. He was worried about her reaction, but he knew he had delayed long enough. He held out the letter and she took it with a questioning expression. "I received this on the day of your awakening from a man requesting to speak with you. He was a chevalier, but not one I recognized, and he claimed no involvement with Diva." Haji began softly.

Saya inhaled sharply at was Haji had just revealed. "He has to be lying. Obviously, I have made no other chevaliers, so he would have to belong to Diva." she responded.

"I agree with you that he is most likely one of Diva's chevaliers, but there was something odd about him, and he made no threats," Haji continued contemplatively. "Ultimately, he respected your privacy when I made it clear he was not welcome. According to his last words, he will be awaiting a response to that letter."

Saya glanced down at the letter, "I had believed this was over and we were finally free, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she whispered sadly.

Haji placed a hand gently upon her own and met her beautiful burgundy eyes. "I have listened and watched for any sign of chiropteran attacks since you fell into your slumber, with no occurrences." He squeezed her fingers gently as he continued, "Had there been a sudden influx of attacks I would have told you immediately. However, I did not perceive a threat while in his presence, and if he, in fact, does not belong to Diva as he claims, then I find his request for an audience most curious."

Saya pulled her hand back from Haji's and slid her fingers over the beautiful silver calligraphy written on the envelope that said simply "Red Queen." Sighing softly, she turned the envelope over and broke the silver wax seal to pull out the thick vellum parchment from within. Haji was right, this was curious, best to discover quickly if further action was needed at this time.

_For the Queen of Rubies, Keeper of Sapphires_

_Let me begin by assuring you that we mean you, and yours, no harm. We are, indeed, most thrilled at the discovery of your existence, since we had thought your family line was lost to us for all these many millennia. Please know that if we had suspected even the hint of your existence we would have never left you to face the world alone._

_Please also know that we share your sorrow over the loss of your sister, the circumstances of that event were tragic and unfortunately inevitable given the conditions you were forced to face alone._

_We know you must have many questions and we would like to offer you the answers, if you are brave enough to pursue them._

_Although you know nothing of us, you are extremely important to our people, and we fervently wish for the opportunity to truly show you our world._

_I have entrusted this message to my most beloved chevalier, Mikhail, in order to demonstrate my goodwill. I sincerely hope that you will accept this invitation for a meeting between us, so that we may begin to mend the chasm caused by this series of unfortunate circumstances that you have been thrust into since the loss of your mother._

_Mikhail will return for your answer soon._

_With Great Admiration and Respect,_

_Alexandria, Queen of Amber_

Saya read the letter twice before handing the parchment silently to Haji for him to read as well. She had never, at any time, suspected another group of chiropterans existed besides herself and Diva. However, this letter was from another queen. One who, if the letter was to be believed, had knowledge of her mother. If this was true, where had they been, and why hadn't they sensed them all these years during all of their travels.

Haji quickly perused the letter and then shifted his gaze back to Saya's slight form. The significance of the letter was world altering. They were not alone. Haji saw a fine trembling run through Saya's body and he drew her gently into the strength of his arms. An uncontrollable shiver of pleasure ran through his own frame as her slender arms encircled his waist to return his embrace. He was still unused the this renewal of their old relationship from the zoo where they could touch, and be touched in return.

Saya sighed a shivery breath of warm air across the exposed hollow of Haji's throat. "Do you think it is true?" she whispered.

Haji laid his cheek against the top of her head and the heavy fall of her lustrous hair, his fingers combed through the tumbling mass of raven curls down her back, "I think it is a possibility, but I also believe we should be cautious and consider the possible consequences of such a meeting."

"I agree," Saya sighed in pleasure at the feel of Haji combing through her hair. "I think we should speak to David and Julia about this unexpected development. Have you had any contact with them over the years?"

"No, but it is apparent that Kai has, based on our last encounter. Perhaps he will assist us. If these are truly chiropterans, then they may have the answers to Kai's questions as well." Haji said thoughtfully.

Saya nodded against him and then yawned widely, the steady beat of Haji's heart against her providing a soothing lullaby. She struggled valiantly to stay awake, to address these new concerns, but sleep dragged Saya closer and closer to its' obsidian depths, her lids drooped heavily over her eyes. "Let us go speak with Kai tomorrow as planned, and we can all discuss this together." She cuddled closer against Haji and curled her legs fully onto his lap, closer to his warmth.

Haji smiled gently against her hair as he felt her finally succumb to sleep. He savored her body resting against his for a few moments more while he gazed into the faint light of the flickering coals in the fireplace. Finally, he rose gracefully with her in his arms and moved back to the master suite where he placed her in bed.

He could not stop himself from placing a trembling soft kiss against the delectable corner of her mouth. He felt the corner of her mouth turn up in a small smile while she slept and he smiled against her skin in turn. Her fresh taste caused fire to race through his blood and a small whispered groan escaped his lips as he traced a hand gently down the silken heat of her check and neck to rest in a caressing rhythm across her collar bone and the small hollow at the back of her throat.

Abruptly, Haji pulled away and stood to quickly cross the room away from Saya. He was detestable, dishonorable, and the worst sort of cad. Why was he unable to control these physical urges after all of these years? He had been controlling his desire for Saya almost as long as he could remember with a ruthless iron clad control. He did not understand this sudden weakening in his moral character. Saya was a lady, his lady, and he would treat her as such.

Determined to find a way to cool the raging fire in his veins Haji picked up his cello case and moved out onto the verandah. He removed his beloved cello from sapphire blue velvet lining of its case and, once situated, began to play Saya's favorite Bach melody. The beauty of the melody seemed to leap through the night air in notes of silver and gold, enchanting the nearby listener.

Mikhail leaned back against the rough trunk of the tree at the edge of the property surrounding the manor house, wisps of his silver hair floated in the slight breeze that carried the precious notes to him. He smiled softly and slits of lavender flashed in the moonlight beneath his hooded gaze.

He did not understand how this chevalier could resist such a strong call from his Queen. Mikhail could feel the call heat his blood from all the way across the city, and if he was not already bonded he would have been tempted to answer the call himself.

Mikhail had arrived in time to catch then end of their conversation and he was sure they would respond favorably. He decided he would renew the request tomorrow, but for now he would let the young queen sleep and leave her chevalier to battle himself in peace. Chuckling softly at that bit of foolishness he returned to the sky in a burst of cool ocean breeze.

**Thank you all so much for continuing to follow my story. **

**This chapter was a bit rough for me, I wanted to bring out some more intimacy with Haji and Saya but it was hard to balance that with how I felt they would respond given their upbringing.**

**I personally thought the chapter was a tiny bit choppy, but then again, it does take place over roughly a week of time.**

**I plan to introduce the twins in the next chapter with the reunion between Kai and Saya.**

**I am , of course, always interested in what my readers think. Does it make sense so far? Likes? Dislikes? Wishes for me to bang my head on a desk for defiling a character?**

**Remember reviews are love.**

**Kiss Kiss**


	4. Silver Reunion

The rain slashed across the airplane window in glittering ribbons that reflected the various colors of the runway lights, brilliant reds, blues and greens, against the velvet darkness of the growing night beyond. The plane was caught in the final fury of the storm that had swept through Okinawa earlier in the day. The majority of the storm had progressed to the east, and branches of lightening could still be seen arcing through the rain swollen clouds before occasionally extending a jagged white branch to kiss the ground below.

The intense flashes of the distant lightening caused a glittering reflection in the sapphire depths of Hibiki's gaze, as she stared morosely into the darkness while the plane taxied to the awaiting gate. A long sigh escaped her as she contemplated the events to come. Kanade and herself had returned to Okinawa at the request of the their father. Supposedly, Saya, had awakened at last. Hibiki rolled her eyes and suppressed the groan that came at the memory of that phone call.

_ "Hello?" Hibiki mumbled sleepily into the phone, her eyes alighted on her alarm clock and the large pale blue numbers that read 2:15am. She sat up in bed and hastily scrubbed her hand over her face in an effort to wake up. A call this early in the morning could not be good._

_ "Hey sweetheart, its dad. I am sorry to disturb you so early." Kai began gently._

_ "Hey Dad. Its fine, what's wrong?" Hibiki asked, her concern growing. Kai had never called this early before. There was a significant time difference between New York City and Okinawa but they had always scheduled their call times carefully._

_ "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine," Kai hastily assured her, "Its time," he continued in a voice rising in excitement._

_ "Time for what?" Hibiki asked in confusion, still struggling to blink away the sleep from her fogged brain in an effort to follow the conversation better. She'd had a late night grading papers from her university students, and her exhaustion was dragging at her._

_ "Saya is finally awake," you could hear the joy reverberating though Kai's voice at the simple declaration. " I want you and Kanade to return home immediately so that you can meet her."_

_ "Dad," Hibiki groaned into her arms as she rested her arms and head on her upraised knees, "You can't be serious. I thought we had agreed that this obsession of yours was nonsense."_

_ "I am absolutely serious," the joy in Kai's voice faded and was replaced with the steel that came whenever he was irritated or angry. "I have never, at any time, implied that Saya's existence was nonsense. I merely agreed to cease mention of her until she awakened. Well, now she's awake." _

_ Kai blew out a sigh over the phone, a clear indication that he was attempting to reign in his temper. "Please Hibiki," he continued in a gentler tone, "this is important. I have already contacted Kanade and she is making arrangements for both of you to fly out later this week."_

_ "Well, wasn't that accommodating of her," Hibiki mumbled sarcastically. Her brain already furiously working on her upcoming schedule, and how she was going to explain to the college dean why she suddenly needed time off in the middle of the semester._

_ "What was that?" Kai asked, the steel creeping back into his voice._

_ "Nothing dad," Hibiki sighed tiredly, "of course I'll be there. Is Saya with you right now?" she asked doubtfully. Hibiki had found it harder and harder to believe in Saya's existence when she had never actually seen Saya in the flesh. The various pictures she had seen over the years had failed to convince her as well._

_ Hibiki had begun to doubt Saya's existence in her teen years when all of the warnings she had grown up with, about what her life would be like as she grew older, failed to happen. Kanade and herself had most definitely aged over the years. They were a solid 30 years old, and, although they had aged well, it was still obvious that they were no longer sixteen. The sisters shared a medical condition of mild anemia, but they had never experienced even the slightest inclination to actually drink blood. They had no extraordinary physical abilities, and their blood had absolutely no affect on each other. This was somewhat disappointing when they had been told throughout their youth that they would have abilities, and consequences, similar to the comic book super heroes they had read about._

_ "No, Saya has not appeared yet," the irritation in Kai's voice increased. "Haji took her somewhere so that she could fully awaken undisturbed, but I am sure she will arrive soon." Kai continued to mutter under his breath, "How dare he try to keep her from me. I'm her brother, damnit! Just wait until I get my hands around that skinny bastard's neck."_

_ Hibiki let the silence stretch after his brief tirade. Kai already knew of her burgeoning doubts, it was unnecessary to rehash the same old arguments._

_ After Kai regained control of his temper he continued in a pleading tone, "Please come Hibiki. I promise we will soon have answers for all your doubts and questions." When she remained silent, Kai called her name, "Hibiki?...Hibiki?..."_

Suddenly, Hibiki was shaken from her reminiscence by Kanade's hand almost violently shaking her shoulder.

"Hibiki, come on, we're here!" Kanade exclaimed excitedly. Her burgundy eyes were filled with a spark of life and anticipation. Kanade had never doubted Saya's existence, and was practically trembling with excitement at the prospect of the imminent meeting to come, now that they had finally arrived in Okinawa.

"I'm coming Kanade, geez, was it necessary to pull my arm out of its socket," Hibiki grumbled. She stood up with her sister in the airplane isle and helped her pull down their bags from the overhead compartment.

"Well you weren't moving fast enough for me, the plane is almost empty," Kanade replied unrepentantly, "besides I have to get some fresh air. This stale airplane air is giving me a headache."

Once they had their luggage in hand they moved quickly down the aisle and off the plane. Their identical styled shoulder length hair streamed behind them in a dance of midnight strands as they hurried through the gangway to the main terminal and down to the luggage claim area.

Hibiki and Kanade were practically identical. Their hair fell in soft waves to frame their faces and just brush the top of their shoulders. They were petite in stature, but their personalities usually made them seem larger than life. They both wore dark pants with black dress sandals and silk blouses in colors to complement their eyes. Hibiki's blouse was a shimmery ice blue and Kanade wore a stunning ruby red. Kanade's slightly paler skin tone really complemented the brightness of the red and, Hibiki's more sun kissed skin tone added depth to the pale blue.

Their reflections paced them from a nearby window as they moved through luggage claim and scanned the waiting crowd for Kai.

Kanade spotted him first and let out a girlish squeal as she launched herself into his open arms. Kai was grinning wide as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around in an exuberant circle, chuckling softly at her peals of laughter. He finally placed her back on the ground and drew her into a firm hug.

"Welcome home, honey." Kai whispered into Kanade's ear.

"Really Kanade, is it necessary to behave like a five year old?" Hibiki muttered to her sister, accepted a much more sedate hug of welcome from Kai.

"Oh, come off it," Kanade responded in a pleasant tone, "We haven't seen dad in years. You know you missed him too, don't pretend otherwise."

"I wasn't pretending any such thing," Kanade began heatedly.

"Girls, girls." Kai stepped in patiently while chuckling softly, "This is not important." He included them both in his gaze, and you could see the love he felt for them brimming in his eyes. "Let's go home. You both must be exhausted and we have a lot to talk about."

They quickly gathered the remainder of their luggage and made their way to Kai's car.

"Is she home yet?" Kanade asked excitedly, practically skipping the entire way to the car. They may have been 30 years old, but apparently, Kanade still felt like she was a teenager.

"Not yet, David and Julia have arrived, but Haji and Saya are still staying hidden for the time being," Kai answered, and Hibiki heard him mumble, "but he better bring her home soon if he knows what's good for him. I can't believe his nerve…," he continued to mumble all the way to the car.

The night was fragrant with the scent of the ocean, roses, and damp earth that had all been stirred up from the recent storm that had swept over the manor earlier in the day. The night was cool and a slight breeze whispered through the leaves of the trees creating a wonderful harmony with the roll and hiss of the ocean waves on the beach.

The moon swept back into the night as the clouds parted and passed overhead, leaving a startling crystal clear view of the night sky. The stars twinkled and glittered above, in the velvet blackness of the night. Moonlight streamed through the boughs and branches overhead, painting the landscape in cool shadows and glimmering silvers.

Saya stood in a shaft of moonlight at the railing of the verandah, outside of the master suite. The hem of her gauzy rose colored silk dress and the delicate tresses of her obsidian hair moved gently in the breeze, lending an ethereal quality to her profile. The dress was fitted at the waist and fell just above her knees, with a rounded neckline and slender straps at the shoulders. She wore a set of ballet style sandals that tied around her calves with matching pink ribbons. Her face was flawless, like porcelain, in the moonlight, as she gazed out over the shimmering silver landscape.

Haji stood quietly in the deep shadows of the overhang, watching her, and a pang of longing lodged in his chest at the sight of her beauty. They would need to leave soon if they were going to meet with Kai this night, but he was hesitant to intrude on her solitude. She had been quiet and thoughtful throughout the entire day, which is why he was somewhat startled when she finally spoke.

"Do you think he will be happy to see me for me, or for the twins?" Saya asked quietly, her gaze still riveted on the moonlit night before her.

"He considers you a part of his family. I know he has missed you," Haji responded gently to the inquiry.

"I know he loved me once. I just hope that the feeling will remain if I am unable to help the twins now." Saya sighed tiredly and lowered her gaze to the ground, "and with this new chiropteran presence, I don't know if he will want us back in his life at all."

"Kai will always want you in his life, Saya." Haji murmured quietly, moving silently closer to her on the verandah. Kai was hot tempered and impulsive, but Haji could not deny his ability to bring the long forgotten smile back into Saya's life, and for that he would owe him for eternity.

Saya turned away from the railing and took a step toward Haji before weaving slightly as she was overcome by a feeling of dizziness. Haji clasped her shoulders gently and gazed upon her in concern. He could feel her weakness and hunger beating at him. She needed more blood, but when she was fully aware, she always resisted the need to drink from Haji directly, unless extreme circumstances necessitated otherwise.

"Saya," Haji whispered gently, "You need blood." He always made sure he was well fed himself, so that he may provide for Saya whenever she had need of him. He had hoped, with their new found ease around each other, that she would come to him when she weakened, but she had not. He squeezed his hands around her shoulders gently and pulled her to rest against his chest so that she could have his solid strength to lean upon until the world stopped spinning for her.

"I know," Saya murmured against the slow heartbeat that rested beneath her cheek. "I just hate being the cause of so much pain for you." She looked up into his deep sapphire eyes, her own eyes pleaded with him for understanding. "I don't want to hurt you anymore," she whispered.

A small smile curved his lips, and her fingertips immediately moved up to trace the fascinating satin curve of his mouth. She never tired of his smiles, so rare in coming. He had tried his best to smile for her more often as he had promised, and each day, with every touch, the urge to smile came more and more frequently.

This was not a concern she needed to worry over, and now that she had accepted a certain level of affection from him, he felt free to speak of more intimate matters. He wanted her to really know him, and love him back as desperately as he loved her. She was not there yet, he knew, but he had hope for the future.

"Providing for you, does not cause me pain in the way you are imagining," Haji murmured leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

When Haji pulled back, Saya gazed up at him questioningly. "I don't understand. I have to bite and pierce flesh when I take blood from you. That is a wound, it must be painful." She quickly thought back over all of the times she had been required to take blood from him in the past. "You always tense up when I take blood, do not try to tell me it does not hurt."

Saya had such a pained look in her eyes that Haji had no choice but to wrap her fully into his arms. His left hand combed through the softness of her hair, and his fingertips occasionally grazed the skin of her back above the neckline of her dress during each pass. He felt a tremor race through her at each caress and he smiled again softly before leaning down to press his cheek against her hair.

"The pain of the bite is fleeting and leads to a pleasure so sharp it is almost pain," Haji whispered, "I do not have the words to adequately describe the ecstasy that runs through my veins when you feed from me." Haji experienced a tremor of his own, of both pleasure and apprehension. He was thrilled to be addressing this at last, but nervous of Saya's reaction.

Saya's hands rose up to grasp his shirt tightly. "Why have you not said anything before?"

Haji's steady heartbeat had begun to echo in her ears. Coppery ambrosia flowed just inches from her aching fangs, and the world began to become shrouded in crimson as her hunger fought to overcome her objections.

"You were not ready to hear it," Haji murmured as his hand pulled a handful of her luxurious hair to his face, so that he could inhale the fresh fragrance. "You still may not be ready, but you hunger, and I will not have you deprived for fear of casing me pain." Haji released her hair and leaned forward to brush the shell of her ear with his mouth, bringing the pulse in his throat closer to her desperate fangs, "Especially, when pain is the furthest from the truth."

Saya moaned softly against his pulse and brushed her mouth softly back and forth across the skin at the base of his throat, surrounding his fluttering pulse. Haji's chiropteran instincts demanded Saya in a deafening roar within his own mind. He was already being pushed by his instincts to more aggressive behavior then he had ever displayed with her before. Every time he fought to pull himself back from her and be the gentleman once more, she shifted her body against his, or brushed her supple mouth against his skin, and the roaring became louder, demanding more.

Haji could not stop himself from pressing a kiss just below her ear before whispering huskily against the shell of her ear, "You hunger, and I provide. It is my duty, and it is my pleasure."

A tremor slid up Saya's spine at the warm breath that caressed her ear and neck as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around Haji's neck to bring him tighter against her, and her vision was almost completely consumed in crimson as her teeth scrapped delicately over Haji's pulse.

Haji trembled fiercely, his right hand pressed into the small of her back to press her tighter against him, and his left hand cupped the back of her head to hold her to him. "Taste me, Saya. I am yours…..always." A cry escaped his throat as her teeth finally sank home, and he leaned back against the railing with her cradled against him as he luxuriated in the feel of her feeding.

Saya's starving cells seemed to rejoice and sing when the warm candied copper flooded into her mouth. She swallowed greedily and pressed tighter against Haji. However, this feeding was different than anything she had ever experienced before. Instead of just the bliss of having her hunger satisfied ,or being flooded with memories, Saya was nearly overwhelmed by Haji's emotions instead. She was flooded with Haji's burning desire, his concern for her health and safety, his desperate love for her, the bittersweet ache of craving her to love him in the same way, his struggle to hold back and remain the gentleman, and his upmost respect and admiration for her.

Sated, Saya pulled back from Haji and rested her forehead on his collar bone, they were both breathing heavily. His hands were flexing against her waist and within her hair as he struggled for control of himself. Saya reached up and touched his mouth, once more commanding instant attention, and his eyes focused on her while her touch shocked him into stillness.

"I crave one more taste," Saya whispered softly. She slowly rose up onto her toes, allowing Haji to take her full weight as she leaned fully against him, bringing her mouth a mere whisper away from his own. She hesitated briefly, meeting his eyes, giving him time to refuse, and then she closed her fiery orbs before she pressed her slightly parted lips against his own.

Haji's eyes closed and a rainbow of starbursts flared behind Haji's eyelids. He felt her mouth tremble slightly as she rubbed her petal soft lips against him. The kiss was brief, and she pulled back a fraction to gaze back into his eyes, seemingly awaiting his reaction. He cupped her cheek gently with his chiropteran hand and leaned back down to taste her again.

_Just once more. _

He sipped from her lips once more, relishing the moist warmth of her mouth. Haji never breached the sanctity of her lips, he had enough presence of mind to hold on to enough honor to avoid that, but he slid his lips in a sumptuous slide over hers, again, and again. The sweet, fresh taste of her flowed through his senses creating an addiction he would never be free of, and causing a searing heat to flare through his veins and burn him to the core.

Saya moaned into his mouth, causing an answering groan from deep within his chest. He brushed his clawed thumb against the satin of her cheek and tilted his head to gain a different angle for the kiss, a tighter seal for their lips, when he felt her undulate her body firmly against the length of his desire. In her innocence, she could not possibly realize what she was doing to him. Instantly, his vision was covered in a colored haze, and he pulled back from her luscious mouth with a gasp, turning his face away from her quickly, lest she see the glow. He knew his eyes were glowing fiercely, and his chiropteran senses were screaming at him to take her. He was trembling with his resistance.

He reached his hands up to gently grasp her shoulders once more and gently put her away from his body while his breath, and hers, came in ragged gasps. He could not prevent himself from caressing her shoulders with his thumbs in small circles, but he was able to maintain the distance he needed to regain control of his senses. Saya remained silent, aware of the struggle Haji was engaged in, since she was fighting to regain her own senses as well. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and the colored haze slowly faded from Haji's vision.

When he was certain the glow had left his eyes, he returned his gaze to Saya. Her eyes were closed as she focused on bringing her own breathing under control. A fine tremor still ran through his hands into her trembling body, only to be reflected back again.

Guilt racked him as he pondered his actions. He had merely wanted to provide her with nourishment, not bring her this far. She was an innocent with no real knowledge of carnal pleasures. The fact that he had fiercely desired a reprisal of the kiss from the MET for decades was irrelevant since he had desired a kiss from her succulent mouth for centuries before that. This sudden lack of control was distressing, and Haji did not understand it. He wanted to experience all the pleasures of physical love with Saya eventually, when the time was right, but this was moving them too fast. Haji feared for Saya if he could no longer protect her from himself.

"I am sorry," Haji whispered huskily, "I meant only to provide blood. Please forgive me for my boorish behavior. I have no excuse for it."

Saya was shaking her head during his apology, "No, the fault is my own. I should never have pressed a kiss on you uninvited. Please forgive me, I meant no…"

Haji could not stand it, and he pulled her back fully into his arms, effectively cutting off her apology. He had captured her high enough in his embrace that her toes barely touched the ground and he whispered against the base of her throat, so his lips brushed continuously against her supple skin. "Please do not apologize to me for giving me the one thing I have desired above all else." His voice grated with suppressed emotion, and she threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him close until he calmed enough to gently placed her back on the ground and step slightly away from her warmth.

Once she was on the ground, Haji avoided her gaze, but Saya would not have it. She gently cupped the side of his face to turn him back to look at her, his hand reached up to cradle her hand against him, and she smiled slightly at the bemusement still apparent in his eyes. "Perhaps," she murmured, "we should surround ourselves with other people for awhile."

Haji could not resist answering her smile with a small one of his own, "perhaps, you are right. Kai has no doubt already begun contemplating my death for keeping him away from his beloved sister."

Saya laughed, and Haji's heart skipped a beat at the beloved sound. "Well, let's go then, we wouldn't want to give him time for more ideas." She turned and allowed Haji to encircle his arms around her gently from behind. She felt the burst of air as he released his wings to prepare for flight and she placed her right hand over one of his own, and the other arm she wrapped up around his neck.

"However," Haji paused briefly when Saya continued speaking, "I would like to explore this kissing business again when we are more prepared."

Haji tightened his arms around her tiny waist and pressed his mouth gently to the nape of her neck, "If that is what you wish," he whispered. He then bent his knees slightly and leapt into the night sky with Saya clasped lovingly in his arms as they made their way through the darkness to finally reunite Saya with her brother.

Hibiki had to admit, she was having a great time.

When they had arrived at Omoro, David and Julia had been there to meet them. David's blond hair was streaked with gray, as was Julia's, but other than that slight color change and a few more laugh lines on their faces, they were pretty much the same as the last she had seen them. David was cranky, and direct in his speech, while Julia was analytical, but friendly, and constantly teased David to the point where, every once and a while, he would actually crack a smile.

They had all helped the twins take their luggage upstairs, and then returned promptly to the first floor so that Kai could whip them all up something to eat.

The excitement was almost tangible in the room. Kai and Kanade fairly vibrated in place, they were so wound up with anticipation. David and Julia helped pass the time by telling stories and getting Kai to contribute here and there. These were stories about Saya. Saya and her track abilities in high school, her compassionate nature, her love of food, her awkwardness during her last awakening. The stories were all warm and fuzzy, or highly amusing.

Even though Hibiki had begun to doubt Saya's existence over the years, she couldn't help but notice the light in her father's eyes when he spoke of her, and she found herself laughing along with everyone else, just enjoying the moment and the pure happiness of being together with family.

They were in the middle of a particularly amusing story where Kai had tried to make Saya a giant rice ball before she had left for one of her many missions, when the bell over the front door jingled to announce a new arrival. Kai turned to the sound first and seemed to freeze in place.

The rest of them followed his gaze to the two people who had just entered Omoro. The girl was the first one you noticed since she stood in front. She was slender and petite, approximately 16 or 17 years old, with long flowing black hair that fell in soft waves to her lower back. Her pink dress and sandals complemented her sun kissed skin and dark hair beautifully, while her eyes were large pools of liquid burgundy. Those amazing eyes were focused exclusively on Kai. The man behind her was tall, dressed all in black with a large black case slung over one shoulder, and he looked to be in his early to mid 20s. All the black was broken only by the white of his silk shirt at the collar and the paleness of his skin. His eyes gleamed an icy blue and his stoic features seemed carved from alabaster.

The girl had a hold of the gentleman's sleeve and she continued to watch Kai, as if waiting for something. Hibiki stared in awe, shocked at being in the presence of the two beings she had thought merely a myth. She hastily cast a glance over at Kanade and saw her burgundy gaze glazed over in shock as well. No words were spoken, and the silence was deafening.

Slowly, Kai came out from behind the bar and timidly approached Saya. Haji immediately focused on Kai totally, watching his approach. He felt Saya's hand tighten on his sleeve, a habit she had acquired when they had lived at the zoo whenever she was nervous or wanted to gain his attention. Haji moved his free hand to the small of her back to provide her with his support and comfort. He turned the hand covered by the sleeve she grasped until he could gently clasp and squeeze her cold fingers in reassurance.

Kai stopped just in front of her and gazed intently into her eyes, his own were glassy with tears. "Saya," he said raggedly, "do you remember me?"

Saya's eyes filled with tears as well and she nodded slowly, "of course," she whispered brokenly, "How could I forget my big brother?"

Kai smiled through the tears tracing down his cheeks and he reached his arms out hesitantly for her. She smiled softly as well, and with diamonds catching on her dark lashes before raining softly onto her cheeks she walked into his embrace. Kai released a choked cry and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs as he clutched Saya tightly to him.

After a few moments of silence Kanade left her seat and approached the new comers as well. Kanade bypassed Kai and Saya for the time being, letting her father pull himself together while he kept Saya wrapped securely in his arms. Instead, she made her way over to Haji who watched her approach calmly.

Kanade stopped just in front of Haji and gazed into his unflinching eyes. "You are Haji, right? Aunt Saya's chevalier?" She waited for a response, but he said nothing, merely continued to watch her silently. She continued undeterred, "thank you for protecting her," she whispered. After observing her for a few more seconds he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Kai had leaned back to cup Saya's cheeks between his palms and look at her in wonder, a smile crossing his face until Kanade's words reached him. He jerked his eyes from Saya's and focused on Haji. Pushing Saya behind him gently he began to move toward Haji, a menacing glower forming over his features.

"You unimaginable bastard!" Kai began as he stepped up to Haji. "How dare you take her and tell no one! I am her brother, I had the right to know!"

"Kai!" Saya gasped, as Kai swept his arm back to punch Haji in the face.

However, Haji had foreseen this reaction, given Kai's temperament, and he calmly caught Kai's fist and held it immobile in his own while Kai struggled to free himself and continue his attack. Haji effortlessly blocked, dodged or restrained each attack, letting Kai vent his anger and exhaust himself. David and Julia watched the scene unfold before them calmly, knowing that Haji would only restrain Kai, and not hurt him. However, the twins had no such knowledge and they rushed over to try and pull their father away from Haji.

Kai was screaming and punctuating each punch and kick with "How dare you! You had no right! She is my sister! Mine!"

"Enough!" Saya shouted. The horror of watching Kai attack Haji too much for her to tolerate any longer. Haji grabbed Kai and restrained his arms behind his back before turning him to face Saya. Kanade and Hibiki stood on either side of Haji, unsure of how to keep the situation from escalating further, when Saya slowly approached. Her eyes began to glow crimson with her anger and Kanade and Hibiki gasped at one of the phenomena they had only heard about.

"First of all, Haji has every right to see to my welfare Kai! He is my chevalier, my health and safety is all he concerns himself with. If he deemed it important for me to be isolated for awhile until I could fully awaken, then I support his decision! How dare you attack the man who has cared and watched over me for centuries!" Saya glared angrily at Kai.

"Saya," Haji called gently bringing her focus to him. He gave her his calm gaze and quiet strength until she calmed. She closed her eyes briefly and regulated her breathing, and when her eyes re-opened the crimson glow had faded.

"I love you Kai." Saya continued in a much softer tone. "I remember how you cared and protected me the last time I was awake. I am here now, I want to help with the twins. Please Kai, please calm down, introduce me to your children, to Riku's children. Forgive Haji for the decisions he has to make for my safety, and allow us to help you." Kai was slowly regaining his composure while he watched Saya walk toward him. "You are my family Kai, remind me of what that means…please."

Kai closed his eyes and sagged within Haji's hold, and Haji slowly released him to stand on his own. Hibiki and Kanade ran to Kai to help him to the nearest chair as he continued to breath his way through his anger.

David and Julia approached Saya together. "Saya," David nodded briefly to her and Julia greeted her with a small smile.

"David, Julia," Saya greeted each in turn still slightly irritated by Kai's behavior. "I am glad to see you two still with us. It is nice to see familiar human faces for once."

"Well," Julia began while David remained silent, "I am not about to go off and die with so many unanswered questions pending. Did Haji inform you of our request?"

"He did, and I am willing to help in any way I can." Saya's eyes moved to take in the twins kneeling at Kai's side. Kai had regained control of himself and was watching Saya silently as she moved to stand in front of him. "I want to help, Kai. Will you allow us to help?"

Kai stood slowly and pulled Saya back into a fierce hug, "Thank you, Saya. I am so sorry. I have been so scared for Kanade and Hibiki, Haji wouldn't help, and then you just disappeared and…..," he looked down abruptly to hide the tears building in his eyes again. " I don't know if I can forgive him right away, but I will try, for you."

"Haji couldn't help, Kai," Saya murmured gently, "I am not sure I can either, but I will certainly do my best, and I appreciate any effort you make regarding the situation with Haji. I love him too." She smiled gently into his eyes and Kai slowly smiled back, relieved to have his sister back after all these years.

Kai scrubbed a hand over his face roughly to remove the remaining moist traces of tears. He pulled Saya back over to Haji and looked at them both together, really looked at them, his smile growing wider as his eyes danced back and forth. "Wow, you really don't look any different than the last time I saw you." He shook his head to himself, "I mean, I knew theoretically that you didn't age, but it is totally different to see it in reality."

Saya reached back and clutched Haji's sleeve once more, and his fingers curled around her own gently to remind her that she was not alone. She smiled at him briefly over her shoulder before refocusing her attention to Kai.

"Wont you introduce me, Kai?" Saya asked and tilted her chin slightly to indicate Kanade and Hibiki who stood silently nearby.

"Yes," he said, "yes, of course!" Kai backed up and grabbed his daughter's hands before leading them to Saya. He pulled Kanade forward first, "This is Kanade, she has been dying to meet you forever," then he pushed Hibiki gently forward, "and this is Hibiki, she has had her doubts, but hopefully her doubts have been addressed." The women murmured an appropriate greeting and gazed at Saya curiously as Saya inspected them in turn.

"You both are quite lovely. I see much of your father in you, your mother as well." Saya smiled gently at the warmth that lit their eyes at the compliment. "I cannot wait to learn more about the both of you."

Kai watched the interaction intently and then focused exclusively on Saya, "Can you help them? Do you know why they are aging?"

"I don't know Kai. Haji and I have discussed this situation in detail, and we cannot remember anything different that was done while I was with Joel, that would account for the difference in our abilities." Kai looked crestfallen and Saya continued, "I will of course allow Julia to take some samples for comparison, but," Saya looked back at Haji and he gazed back silently in encouragement, "but, we may have another option as well."

Saya quickly recounted Haji's encounter with the unknown chevalier, Mikhail, and the subsequent letter from his Queen. "The letter offered answers to my questions, if I was brave enough to pursue them. Perhaps, this is a puzzle they can assist with, if they are genuine." Saya looked at David and Julia, "I am glad you are here David since I was planning to seek your advice on this matter. Have there been any recent chiropteran attacks, any signs of hostility?"

David shook his head sharply, "No, and this is the first I have heard of an Amber Queen as well."

Julia and David gazed thoughtfully at each other, "You may be right, in their ability to assist us, if they are in fact genuine about their offer," Julia stated thoughtfully. "We have only had you and Diva to observe, and compare, so our knowledge of chiropteran queens is quite limited. Perhaps there are abilities we are unaware of that could be playing a part in the twin's development."

At this statement, Hibiki stirred as if to make a comment but Kanade grabbed her hand and squeezed to keep her silent. Regardless of the outcome of this situation, more knowledge could not possibly be a bad thing.

Saya sat on a nearby chair and raised her hand over her shoulder in silent entreaty for Haji. He stepped forward and linked their fingers together gently. "I believe we will meet with this Queen and determine what is true and what assistance they can provide, if any." Saya began softly.

"Not alone you're not." Kai began abruptly. "We know nothing of these chiropterans, and every single one we have met to date has tried to kill you, even Solomon at one point. I trust none of them."

Saya's eyes flashed briefly at the mention of Solomon. "Believe me Kai, Haji and I are well aware of the potential danger," Saya calmly responded. "However, we will not endanger others at this first meeting. We also have no intention of leading Red Shield to their door if they are genuine in their offer." Saya's eyes flashed briefly over David and Julia. "We will, of course, share any information that would be helpful to the twins."

Kai opened his mouth to continue the argument when Hibiki came forward to place her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Saya, for your assistance. I know father appreciates it."

Saya smiled slightly at Hibiki's action but did not comment on it. "Well, with that unpleasantness out of the way then, I am starving," Saya stated humorously. The occupants of Omoro laughed and Kai moved quickly behind the counter to once again begin cooking. Saya took a seat with Haji not far behind and they spent the remainder of the evening talking, remembering, grieving and laughing, once again oblivious to their silent observer.

Mikhail smiled from his perch on the roof of Omoro. So, the Ruby Queen was planning to accept the proposal. Excellent! His lavender eyes glittered and reflected the street lights below as he contemplated his next course of action. Alexandria would be most pleased.

**Wow, that was way longer than I expected that chapter to be, but I had to give Haji some sugar. Poor guy needs something if he is going to go the distance in this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the twins at the beginning as much as I did writing them, but I do feel that I struggled a bit with them at the end. However, I did want to focus more on the Saya/ Kai dynamic at the end, so maybe not so much of a struggle after all. Regardless, I'll have the opportunity to redeem myself later on as the twins will appear again and again.**

**The next chapter will be the meeting of the Queens/Chevaliers. I am soooo excited. I have so many ideas and I hope you will enjoy my interpretation of chiropterans, Haji's odd behavior, and an explanation of the twin's situation.**

**Alright, so, thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Something doesn't make sense? Want me to throw my story into oncoming traffic? (I've already been told no head banging on my desk…thanks Umbre0n)**

**Remember, reviews are love.**

**Kiss Kiss**


End file.
